


gotta love blind spots

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, They're both 17, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: ashlyn and ali do it while their parents are around





	gotta love blind spots

It's 11 am when Ashlyn and her parents arrive the Kriegers' household.

It's a nice July saturday and the perfect day for the BBQ they would be holding. Truth is the blonde would rather spend that hot summer day at the beach, with Ali and their friends, surfing and having fun but at least she would be spending the day with her girlfriend.

The girl puts her snapback on and gets out of the car to help her parents carry the three coolers full of beer and wine. She honestly doesn't know why they need so much alcohol since the four adults would be the only ones drinking because God forbid they let her or Ali have a beer.

She carries the heavy cooler to the porch and rings the doorbell, hoping it won't take long for someone to open the door. Ali's the one to open the door and as soon as Ashlyn lays eyes on the smaller brunette, she feels her heart beating faster. Ali in a bikini always has an effect on her, especially if she's wearing a loose crop top that stops just above her belly button. Never the self-controlled one, Ashlyn doesn't think twice before holding her girlfriend by the waist, pulling her closer with her free arm and kissing her hard. Ali immediately kisses her back, grabbing the back of the blonde's neck and standing on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

The taller girl even forgets about the ache on her arm caused by the stuffed cooler, too engrossed in the kiss to care about anything else. And she's just about to move her hand down and cup a butt cheek when she hears someone clearing their throat. They break the heated kiss and she finds Ali's father standing behind her girlfriend, a less than pleased look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Krieger." She tries to act cool, as if she wasn't feeling up his daughter just a few seconds ago.

"Hello, Ashlyn." The man steps closer to the girl and takes the cooler from her hand, causing her to sigh in relief. "I'd watch those hands if I were you." Ken whispers into her ear, before giving her a light pat on the back and walking away to welcome the blonde's parents.

Ali could hear what her father told her girlfriend and rolls her eyes, holding the other girl's hand. "Don't mind him. Come on, let's go to the backyard."

She follows her girlfriend to the backyard, eyes glued to the brunette's perky ass all the time. It's been five minutes since she got there and she already knows she's going to have a hard time. Pun totally intended.

They meet Ali's mom outside. The woman is busy setting the big wood table for their barbecue and smiles when she sees the young couple, making her way to them and hugging the blonde warmly. Ashlyn smiles and hugs her back, enjoying the feeling of being welcome. They exchange their 'hellos' and 'how you been' and then the older woman leaves the couple alone for a while, joining her husband and Ashlyn's parents inside the house.

"How dare you look so hot, Alexandra?" The blonde whispers into her girlfriend's ear once they're alone, causing shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Don't I always do?" Ali teases her girlfriend, putting her body closer to hers.

"For sure." Ashlyn grabs on the smaller girl's hips and kisses her as hard as she did before.

Ali runs her hands up and down the blonde's biceps as they kiss, loving the feel of her girlfriend's strong arms. They soon get lost in the kiss, forgetting where they're at once again but this time, Ali manages to end the kiss before they get caught. The girl smirks and takes the snapback off the taller girl's head, putting it on her own head. She winks at the blonde and walks inside the house, leaving a stunned Ashlyn behind.

* * *

Ali looks beyond perfect in her snapback, Ashlyn decides. It turns her on so much she's surprised there's not a bulge in her shark print swim trunks (she also thanks God for that). And she's sure her girlfriend knows it. She knows exactly the effect she's having on the blonde. Ashlyn can see the way Ali bites her lip every now and then, how she'd play with her long hair, tilting her head to expose her neck or the swing of her hips, whenever she walks past her.

She can feel her dick stir a little when Ali sucks on the straw she's using to drink her coke, staring at her the whole time, and she decides she needs a break from her girlfriend's teasing. So she takes off her tee and dives into the pool, letting the cold water calm down her hormones. It helps but it's also short lived because Ali soon joins her, sitting on the pool coping so only half of her legs are under water. The brunette gives her a come hither, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Baby, I want kisses."

Ashlyn smiles and swims to her, putting her hands on her girlfriend's thighs once she's there. "And I want my snapback back."

Ali frowns a little, feigning disappointment. "I thought you liked how it looks on me."

"That's the problem. I like it too much." The blonde squeezes the smaller girl's thighs and stretches to kiss her neck.

Their parents are gathered around the grill, too focused on their own conversations to notice they're gone and she's thankful for that because she intends on getting a little revenge for all the teasing she been suffering for the last hour.

"Ash..." Ali moans when the blonde bites on her neck.

"Be quiet, mascara girl. Wouldn't want your daddy threatening me. Again." She rolls her eyes thinking about all the times Ken threatened her over the years. "It's funny how he thinks you're an innocent little bean and I'm the bad news girl who perverts you when it's quite the opposite."

Ali bites her lip so she won't moan out loud as Ashlyn licks a trail up her neck and sucks on her earlobe. "I am a smol bean though."

"A very naughty one." After kissing the brunette's pulse point one last time, Ashlyn pulls away, a satisfed smirk on her lips.

"Ashlyn, come back here." The shorter one demands and Ashlyn shakes her head no. "I swear if you don't get your ass here right now, you're not getting any for the next two months."

Ashlyn laughs at her girlfriend's words. "Baby, you and I both know you can't go that long without a piece of this." She runs her hand down her abs and winks at the girl.

Ali raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, shooting her girlfriend a defiant look. "Are you willing to take the chance, Harris?"

The smirk fades from the blonde's lips, she knows just how stubborn her girlfriend could be and how far she would go to prove her point. Last thing she wants is to spend the next two months without sex, so she swims back to her and Ali smiles triumphant.

"I knew you would see things my way, baby." She wraps her legs around her girl's toned body and lets out a little yelp when the blonde pulls her into the water. "Ashlyn! You better don't let go of me, I don't wanna wet my hair."

"Trust me, baby, it's not your hair I want to get wet." The blonde whispers into her lips, kissing her again. Ali chuckles, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

They kiss for what seems like hours. Ashlyn is squeezing her girlfriend's ass whilst Ali is tugging softly at the blonde locks. Their tongues find their way into each other's mouths once and again and they both getting more and more turned on with every passing minute. Ali can feel her pussy starting to hurt, aching to be touched and Ashlyn is carrying a raging erection.

"Ash, I need you. Inside. Fuck me, right here, right now." Ashlyn wides her eyes at her girlfriend's request.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm fucking you here." She whisper-yells.

"Baby please, I need you. And besides, you can't get out of this pool with that monster bulge between your legs." She cups the blonde's erection and squeezes it softly, making the blonde hold her breath.

"Alex, you're out of your mind. Our parents are right there." She looks at the two couples who are still chatting and drinking a few feet away.

"There's a blind spot, right there in that corner." She points her finger at one of the pool corners. "We're both so turned on it's gonna be quick anyway, come on babe, please." She begs, kissing the blonde's lips several times.

"Ali... it's too dangerous. They can come looking for us at any minute." Ashlyn tries to make her see how absurd her plan is. She can't deny it's making her even harder though.

"Don't tell me you don't find it thrilling to think any of our parents can catch us while you're balls deep inside me, fucking me hard against the wall." Ali puts her hand inside her girlfriend's shorts and grabs the blonde's hard meat, pumping it very slowly.

"Fuck, Alex! You're so dirty and I fucking love it." She takes the brunette to the corner and comproves Ali is right, the tree they have in the backyard hides them from their parents view.

"We don't have much time, Ash. Just put that dick inside me already." Even after a year having an active sexual life, it still amazes Ashlyn to hear her girlfriend talking dirty like that.

And to think that when they started having sex, Ali couldn't even say words such as 'balls deep' or even 'dick'. Sixteen year-old Ali would blush everytime she mentioned her girlfriend's cock but almost-eighteen-year-old Ali would be very vocal about her needs and just ask the other girl to 'put her dick inside her already'. And Ashlyn sure isn't complaining about it.

The blonde pulls down her trunks just enough to let her cock out and pushes Ali's bikini bottom aside. She grabs her dick by the base and teases the smaller girl's opening with the tip but Ali isn't having any of it and slaps her girlfriend's hand away, holding the hard meat and lowering herself on it. They don't have the time for more teasing and as much as the possibility of getting caught is exciting, she doesn't _really_ want their parents to catch them fucking.

"Fuck, babe." Ashlyn's moan is barely audible.

She's all the way inside, feeling her girlfriend's silky walls wrap her cock tightly. Ali's on cloud nine as well, as usual the blonde's dick fills her up completely, stretching her pussy in a delicious way. The brunette holds onto her girlfriend's strong shoulders and starts riding her with a little help from Ashlyn who has a firm grasp on her girl's waist.

"You look so fucking hot." The taller girl is mesmerized by the look of pleasure on her girlfriend's face and the way she's wearing her snapback better than herself.

"Ash, please... fuck me, fuck me hard." Ali begs, holding tighter onto the blonde's shoulders.

"You know I can't deny you anything, babe." Tightening her own hold on the girl's waist, Ashlyn starts thrusting into Ali's soaked pussy and Ali has to bite her own hand to stop herself from moaning loudly.

"You like this, baby? You like it when I fuck you like this?" The blonde thrusts even harder whilst kissing her girlfriend, knowing the brunette is not precisely quite when she's getting fucked. Ali can only nod, not trusting herself to open her mouth. "I know you do. You're so desperate for my cock, you couldn't even wait until we're alone. My dirty little bean, gets off on the possibility of getting caught. Can you imagine your dear daddy coming here and finding you taking my dick? He would finally realize his little girl is not as innocent as he thinks she is. He would see what a slut you are for my cock." Ashlyn whispers every word into her girlfriend's ear, never stopping fucking her fast and hard.

"Ash, baby..." Ali's pussy clenches hard around the blonde's meat, she can feel a powerful orgasm building inside her. "I'm so close."

Feeling her girlfriend's pussy clenching brings Ashlyn close to the edge as well. She goes as deep and as hard as she can, making sure she would leave the girl sore as a punishment for her earlier behavior. Ali can feel every vein of her girl's dick every time she thrusts in, going so deep it makes the brunette see the stars. Quite literally, she can see white spots caused by the sudden change in her blood pressure. That's how good Ashlyn is giving it to her.

"Alex! Ashlyn!" They hear Ali's father call their name and Ashlyn immediately stops her hips.

"Don't you dare to stop now, Ashlyn! Keep those hips moving." Ali's voice is low, almost scary. She was just so close to coming when Ashlyn stopped.

"Ali, your dad is going to come here."

"No, he's not. You just keep going and leave it to me." She clenches her pussy one more time, silently telling her girlfriend to hurry up.

"Yes, daddy?" Ali yells to her father, knowing the man wouldn't come looking for her if she replied.

"Come here, the meat is ready!"

Ashlyn resumes the hard thrusts, sucking on her girlfriend neck and Ali bites back a whimper.

"We're coming, daddy!" She tells her father, who tells them to hurry up and then goes back to his conversation with Ashlyn's father.

"Coming indeed." The blonde says, closing her eyes as she comes shooting rope after rope of cum inside her girlfriend's clenching pussy.

Ali feels her insides being filled with the blonde's hot seed and comes as well, bitting hard on Ashlyn's shoulder. The taller girl whimpers quietly and squeezes the brunette's butt, shooting one last rope of cum inside the girl.

They're both breathless and spent and even though they just want to stay right there in each other's arms, they know they need to get going before Ali's father comes looking for them. The blonde pulls out and Ali winces a little, making sure to clench her pussy muscles to keep her girlfriend's cum inside. Last thing she needs is for her parents to find seed on the pool.

"Are you okay?" Ashlyn caresses her girl's cheek, wondering if she has been too rough.

"I'm fine, Ash. Just a little sore. Come on, let's get out of here." She pecks her girlfriend's lips and jumps out of the pool, having a hard time keeping Ashlyn's cum inside. The girl came quite a lot and she prays it won't run down her legs until she gets to the bathroom.

Ashlyn pulls her trunks up and jumps out of the pool as well, she holds her girlfriend's hand and they walk together to where their parents' at. They both know they're still flushed, not to mention their swollen lips and Ashlyn's 'sex hair' but they're sure their parents will think they were just making out. How would they imagine their daughters were having sex under their noses after all?

Ali excuses herself to the bathroom as soon as they get there and Ashlyn would get mad at her for leaving her alone to deal with their parents by herself but she knows the girl needs to clean up so she doesn't say anything. She can feel four pair of eyes on her but only Ken seems to be upset. Nothing new. Her own parents and Ali's mom actually smile knowingly and go back to mind their own businesses.

When she sees Ali's dad walking to her, she has to hold back a tired sigh. His old fashioned dad behavior is starting to get old. She is bracing herself for yet another threat but the man surprises her by smiling and squeezing her shoulder friendly.

"You're lucky I like you, kid." He messes up her hair like she's a five year-old and gets back to the grill.

The blonde smiles and sits down at the table, next to her mother who kisses her cheek and puts some food on her plate. Ali comes back a few minutes later, now dressed in a short ripped demin shorts and a tank top. She sits down next to her girlfriend and finally puts the snapback back on the blonde's head, kissing her cheek and winking at her.

"I'll have to steal it more often." She whispers to the blonde, who smiles widely.

"Be my guest, baby."


End file.
